


Friendly Competition

by SimonKilnsworth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonKilnsworth/pseuds/SimonKilnsworth
Summary: You wouldn't think that two ultra-competitive Pokémon would get along very well, but Austin and Mike make it work ;3





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another one from me because I am the embodiment of inertia. This time we have Pokémons! My first and greatest obsession. These two are characters from a thing that I hope to be able to get to within the next decade xD The same thing that the character from my icon is from, if you've seen it. That's about as much context that you need for this, on to the sexies!

“Loser,” Austin whispered into the Lucario’s ear.

“Jerk,” Mike growled back at him. He tried to take a bite out of the Floatzel, but Austin moved out of the way before he could.

Austin smirked at the Lucario pinned underneath him. He had Mike’s one arm pinned over his head. His prosthetic he had taken off before they started; he thought it was weird having it on in bed. Austin didn’t really see why. It didn’t matter, he would have been just as easy to bully either way.

“Can you really call me that while I’m riding this _thick_ cock of yours?” Austin asked him in his most sultry voice. He punctuated his point by lifting himself up and slowly descending back down his length. Mike’s head rolled back from the treatment, any further complaint silenced.

Austin chuckled as he squeezed the Lucario’s knot between his cheeks. His twin tails swished back and forth in response to his pleasure. Normally, Mike would have taken Austin’s dick along with the L, but the Floatzel had had an overwhelming desire for Mike’s rod up his ass, but instead of letting him win, he opted for this instead, lest it got to his head.

Sometimes he would let the Lucario take control, but not very often. After all, he was so much cuter this way.

“You’re a jerk because you cheat,” Mike managed between pants.

“Cheat?” Austin gasped, feigning offence. “How could I ever cheat against you? You’d know the second I even tried.”

Austin started up a slow rhythm of thrusts, rubbing his own length with his free hand every time he felt Mike filling him. The Lucario was huge. Nearly a third longer than his own member and as thick as Austin was at his base along nearly his whole length; there was no competition between them there.

He loved the feeling of its warmth touching parts of him that nothing else ever could, stretching him wide and filling him deep. He moaned over and over as it rubbed inside of him.

His reverie broke as he felt Mike start to buck back against his thrusts.

“My aura sight only sees the guilt that comes with deception,” he said. “You’d never feel guilty about it.”

Austin thought about it for a second. “Hmm… you’re probably right. But even if I had cheated, what are you going to do about it?” Austin tightened his insides and slammed the Lucario’s hips back down to the bed. He grinded against him as Mike’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he lost himself again. “That’s what I thought. Now shut up and fuck me.”

“You started it,” Mike added before doing as he was told.

Austin almost let out a yelp as the Lucario picked up the pace. Mike had the ability to move his hips faster than Austin ever had a hope of competing with, so he just propped his hips slightly in the air and let his ass get pounded. He took his hand off his own dick so he could balance and it started to flop against Mike’s stomach, leaving spots of wet fur in its wake.

Mike moved in and out of him so fast that he feel the thrusts reverberating through his whole body. He shivered against his partner’s length. There was nothing better in the world than it.

It didn’t take long before Mike’s thrusts started becoming more erratic. Austin looked down to see the Lucario’s eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched.

“You gonna cum soon?” Austin cooed.

“N-no…” The Lucario half grunted.

“If you wanna get that knot inside of me, you better start being honest.”

“Y-yes!” he admitted after another second.

Austin braced himself as Mike pressed into him as hard as he could. He pushed back, wanting it all inside of him just as bad as Mike did. He felt his ass start to give way under the pressure, stretching wider and wider, until finally with a wet pop his entire length was inside him. A jolt of pain shot up Austin’s back; it had been too long since he had taken Mike’s knot, but now that it was in, he couldn’t imagine why he’d gone so long.

Mike’s whole length was pressed so deep inside of him he thought he’d be able to see it bulging out of his stomach every time he looked down. His already massive knot started to swell up as he reached his limit. Austin loved this next part.

With one last push, the Lucario started to fill him. Austin threw his head back at the feeling. He could feel every rope as it shot into him, somehow warmer even than Mike’s dick. Austin moved his hips side to side, feeling the cum slosh inside of him. It just kept coming.

Mike looked up at him as he came down from his orgasm high, even though he was nowhere near done. Austin had no idea where he kept all of it.

“Satisfied?” he asked snidely.

“Not yet,” Austin said, grabbing his own dick again. “You shot first, that means I get to cum on your face.” The Lucario let out a groan, but opened his mouth. “Oh, don’t act like you don’t love it.”

Austin rubbed his length, already on edge from Mike’s knot pulsing against his sweet spot. It didn’t take long before the first shot flew over the Lucario’s head. Mike even tried to catch it. There was more where that came from however as Austin unloaded all over the Lucario. Only some of it landed in his mouth, but what did he swallowed eagerly.

“There,” Austin panted. “That’s more like it.”

Mike wiped away the remaining cum on his face and shoved it into Austin’s, who failed to dodge that time.

“Are you done humiliating me yet?” he asked.

“Humiliating?” Austin questioned, rocking his hips again to feel more of Mike’s knot while he wiped his face clean. “It’s just you and me hun. Besides,” Austin smirked again. “You look cute when you’re like this.”

A fire lit in the Lucario’s eyes expectedly. He hated being called cute, and Austin had decided he hadn’t had quite enough yet.

“Cute, huh?” Mike growled. Austin was ready for what came next. He swung a punch at Mikes head, but the Lucario caught it. The next thing the Floatzel knew, he was on his back with Mike looming over him. “Let’s see how cute _you_ look.”

The Lucario had Austin’s legs pinned in his one hand. He started to pull back. Austin clenched his teeth as he felt the knot trying to pull lose and let out a gasp once it finally did. Immediately, he felt agonizingly empty and almost yelled at Mike to put it back in – he hadn’t gotten his fill yet – but he knew the Lucario was going to give it to him.

Mike wasted no time, thrusting hard back into Austin until the knot slipped back it, using his own cum as lube. Then he pulled it back out and shoved back in until he could do it with ease, picking up the pace as he went.

Austin moaned out uncontrollably as his ass was ravaged by the Lucario; stretched repeatedly by the massive cock.

“So, how do you like it?” Mike mocked.

“Harder, you asshole,” was all the Floatzel could manage in response.

The Lucario grinned. “You’re such a slut,” he said, but again, he did what he was told, slapping their hips together at speeds only he could manage.

That time Austin came first. He hadn’t even felt the buildup coming it all felt so amazing. Before he knew it, his own spunk was flying in his face, but Mike wasn’t done there. His thrusts continued to build intensity, still strong and even. If either of them cheated it was him. The Lucario practically lasted forever between his first and second load. Austin could already feel his own building again. He grabbed himself as he moaned for Mike to keep going.

Mike obliged, tossing his head back in pleasure. Just before Austin’s third orgasm could hit, the Lucario flipped him onto his hands and knees. He grabbed the base of Austin’s tails and pushed in one final time, twitching into his second orgasm.

That time Austin could feel the cum pouring deeper inside of him. It was enough to finally bring over the edge, dirtying their sheets more than they already were. Mike practically collapsed after that. Austin clenched down on his dick to make sure it didn’t accidentally slip out.

“We should make chores into a game more often,” he panted.

Austin reached up to pull the Lucario’s head down and kiss his cheek. “You realize that if we did this again it would be your ass on the line, right?”

He chuckled. “Hey, you never know. Besides, next time I’m going to win.

Austin managed an exhausted laugh. “You wish.”


End file.
